


Taco Run

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sphallolalia - flirtatious talk that leads nowhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Run

Brian lifted his head to glare at Roman. "I felt that, asshole."

"Felt what? You're insane." Roman raised his hands to show he didn't have anything before flopping onto the bed where Brian had been napping. "Come on, you lazy ass. Let's grab something to eat. I'm hungry and broke, so you're paying for lunch."

Brian scoffed at that as he sat up, shoving his shoulder against Roman's. "Only if I get a blowjob out of it. Oh, and tacos. We're getting tacos, Rome."

"Sure. Tacos first." Roman flashed him a grin as he jumped to his feet. "This is going to be great. I'm driving." He jingled Brian's car keys at him and laughed as Brian stumbled out of bed to chase after him.

Brian caught up to Roman at the car, a heap of a mess they'd both hobbled together with part time jobs and junkyard pieces, and pressed him against the car door. "Blowjobs later, kisses first." Brian leaned into Roman and kissed him, hands resting on his waist.

They continued kissing until a passing car honked its horn at them and Roman pushed Brian away. "Stop distracting me from tacos."

Brian licked his lips and grinned as he took a step back. "Oh, I didn't kiss you for that, Rome. I just wanted to get the keys." He jingled the keys and Roman began to curse. "Get in the car and let's go get some tacos."

"Just for that, you're buying dinner too," Roman said as he strode over to the passenger door, flipping Brian the bird as he got in.

"Worth it." Brian opened the door and got in. "Totally worth it."


End file.
